Juntos por siempre
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hotaru solo deseaba estar siempre junto a Gin.


Desde que conocí a Gin desee que llegara el verano para volverlo a ver, ya que solo al estar a su lado, hasta ver las cosas más aburridas me hacían de lo más feliz, además de que él siempre me estaba esperando. Sin embargo cada vez que notaba que los espíritus podían tocarlo, sentía envidia.

¿Cómo se sentiría hacerlo?

Me preguntaba, a pesar de que no conocería la respuesta porque no lo iba a hacer. No quería que desapareciera.

—Gin no importa que, no debes tocarme ¡Jamás! —Se lo dije en el momento en que había caído de un árbol porque la rama se rompió y note como Gin estuvo a punto de agarrarme— No debes —Repuse, mientras lloraba y ponía las palmas de mi mano en mi cara. La razón fue por el dolor de la caída y también por imaginarme en el momento en que Gin no este. Diciéndolo mas por lo segundo, al sentir un dolor en mi corazón.

Al paso de los años, mi apariencia cambiaba y Gin permanecía igual debajo de esa mascara. Pareciendo cada vez más que me acercaba a su edad.

 _Mis sentimientos también empezaron a cambiar._

Me imaginaba un futuro en que iba a superar la edad de Gin, como también teniendo en el fondo de mi corazón una fugaz esperanza que por una extraña razón Gin se convierta en humano.

 _Lo anhelaba._

A medida que pasaban todas las estaciones hasta que llegaba la del verano, los días que no veía a Gin, los cuales eran la mayor del tiempo, quería verlo y a pesar de que no debía tener ese tipo de pensamiento, también...

 _Quería tocarlo._

Al verlo otra vez, le mostré mi nuevo uniforme, me quedaban solo tres años para graduarme. Deseaba graduarme. Hasta estaba planeando conseguir un trabajo aquí para poder verlo a Gin todos los días.

Otoño, invierno, primavera.

Todas las estaciones, junto a Gin...

 _Por siempre._

No obstante en ese momento me contaste tu historia, la razón de porque no podías tocar humanos y me pediste que te olvidara, que estaba bien si lo hacía, pero yo no podía, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo podía olvidarte?

—No me olvides —Te dije— ¡No olvides! —Exclame rogando que no lo hicieras porque yo no lo haría.

Aunque sabía que eventualmente el tiempo nos iba a separar, pero hasta ese día, solo quería estar junto a ti. Hasta ese día ¡Estemos siempre juntos!

El día del festival de verano de monstruos que me invitaste. Me di cuenta que era una tonta al haber creído eso.

Cuando me invitaste, me emocione por querer ir y en ese momento tú me dijiste que me ibas a proteger.

—Cuando dices esas cosas me dan ganas de abalanzarme a ti —Confesé en parte, porque a decir verdad, todo el tiempo quería abrazarte, tocarte para saber como sería sentirte.

—Eso me haría muy feliz —Me dijiste y a mí se me dilataron los ojos, como escuchar un golpeteo de mi corazón y que mis mejillas adquirían un color rojizo por la vergüenza— Estoy diciendo la verdad —Añadiste y ahí. Solo ahí estaba segura que me gustabas.

 _Que te amaba._

El momento del festival había llegado. Quedándome maravillada al ver tanta similitud que los monstruos mostraban al convertirse en humanos, en ese ínterin me dijiste que me atara una cinta en la muñeca para no perderme, la cual estaba unida a ti.

—Es como una cita —Dije riéndome, justo al terminar de atarlo, quedándome pasmada al escuchar tu respuesta...

"Es una cita"

A medida que caminábamos me dijiste que no podías esperar hasta el siguiente verano, que si nos separáramos estabas dispuesto a pasar por una multitud para verme. De inmediato te sacaste la máscara y me la colocaste, sintiendo como depositaste un beso contra la misma.

 _Hubiera deseado que fuera contra mi piel. Contra mis labios.  
_

Cuando te separaste, me dijiste que la podía conservar y ahí lo supe. El próximo verano, no ibas a estar allí.

 _Iba a hacer la última vez._

En ese momento pensé que sería increíble si el tiempo se detuviera.

 _Si solo pudiera tocarte._

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, confundida, sin entender realmente. Un niño se había tropezado y tú lo agarraste antes de que se cayera, pero era humano, por ese motivo...

Estabas brillando. Estabas desapareciendo.

— ¡Ven, Hotaru! —Me llamaste con una sonrisa tan radiante. Una que jamás he visto— ¡Al fin puedo tocarte! —Exclamaste abriéndome los brazos.

En ese instante arrojando la mascara, corrí lo que quedaba hasta llegar a ti y me abalance. Emocionada, feliz porque podía tocarte. Sin embargo...

 _Fue fugaz y efímero._

Como mi felicidad que inmediatamente fue reemplazada con lágrimas. Me quede abrazando tu kimono, mientras tú desaparecías en un haz de luz.

"Te amo"

Escuche un susurro tuyo.

"Sí, yo también"

Respondí.

Me levante y luego de unos segundos me coloque la máscara que me diste, mientras escuchaba los susurros del bosque agradeciéndome, porque a pesar de que ellos querían seguir con Gin, él solo quería poder tocar humanos. Aun así eso no impide que me duela el pecho al saber que no podre esperar la llegada del verano como antes hacía. Es por eso que mis lágrimas siguen cayendo solo al recordarlo. Sin embargo se que me queda la calidez tuya que sigue en mis manos y los recuerdos que he vivido contigo, los cuales se que prevalecerán.

 _Se que lo harán._

* * *

 _El destino nos separará algún día para siempre y algún día el destino nos unirá para siempre._

* * *

Parpadee. Acostumbrándome a la luz.

Una luz blanca me rodeaba.

¿Era el cielo?

Me pregunte, alce mi mano a la altura de mi pecho y note que era joven y ya no tenía arrugas. No sabía dónde caminar, todo era blanco. Y te vi.

— ¡Gin! —Te llame y tú te diste la vuelta, sonriéndome.

Me acerque corriendo hacía ti y tu tomaste de mi mano. Me sentí como cuando era niña, pero esta vez...

Esta vez. Pude tocarte.

Sonreí y caminamos hacia la luz.

Ahora estando segura que íbamos estar juntos por siempre.


End file.
